the_minds_of_isaileyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelaide Setto
Adelaide Christiana Setto was a Bolanian Powerful who lived during the Powerful Being Wipeout and was a crucial attribution to the Powerful side winning. She was six years old when the War started and eight years old when it finished. Nine months later, after they had helped to rebuild Bolania back to its former glory, the Setto family immigrated to the Queen's Land (England), like many other families. Life in Bolania Adelaide Christiana Setto was born on the 9th June, 1998 (9th June, 4028 in Bolanian time) to parents Imeldetta (née Luywetta) and Rofhofftrausenhoimer (Rofhofft) Setto in Kapitaolstettenpolificara (Capital City of Polificara), Bolania, the capital of Bolania. She had an older brother of two years, Luywikki. In England, his name is Luke. Adelaide is the only member of her family who did not require a name change to move (Imeldetta - Imelda; Rofhofftrausenhoimer - Homer; Luywikki - Luke). Adelaide's family were considerably rich and lived on a private island, only twenty metres to the nearest land point. The address was Sosaechtenseffenipolicsistianorosa (687 Policsistian Islands). The house had two floors, with a bedroom for each of the children; a balcony; a bathroom; a living area; a kitchen and a dining area; and two boats that the family used not very often (all of them could fly, so the boats were purely aesthetical). When she was four, Adelaide began attending the local children's school. She enjoyed the long walk; she got to run through the grass and pretend she was dashing from the mysterious "Soldiers" of whom she had been told about; she loved paddling in the water between the mainland and her house on hot days after school; she celebrated the view every morning and night as she got to the top of Kleefkapitaolstettenpolificara (Cliff of the Capital City of Polificara). All of her teachers were nice and her friends, despite there being a few who didn't understand how Powerfuls worked, were all lovely and wanted to be around Adelaide. When Adelaide was five, the girl realised she had the power to see Auras, somebody that the Powerfuls called "Aurons". She didn't really like this skill because she saw different colours everywhere and it made her feel sick all the time. Before the war started, she took lessons on how to control her Aura Powers and was able to fully keep them at bay and bring them out at will before she moved to England. Adelaide knew that she would never forget the day where her father slammed down the newspaper on the dining room table and she read the words "PRETCOSÄYENTI EMFAADI - ANTI-POWERFULS INVADE!". The girl was so scared and frightened and thought it would just be easier if she let her powers go then. It would be a less painful death. Just three weeks later, Adelaide had to move schools - and a large majority of her friends - and go to the Magic School. This school was closer, but the tables and chairs were stiff, the glass was broken so it was always cold and it took ten minutes for the toilet doors to be opened, so they had to stay open all the time. It was an illegal act to homeschool Powerful Children. Things began to get a lot worse. People would be dragged away, mercilessly killed in public, and they weren't allowed more than two-hundred and fifty metres away from their homes. Adelaide was scared that she would breathe and then be shot. The Magic School was burnt down by a group of "Normal" Teenagers the next winter, which was merely passed off as a joke. "Coincidentally", a law was passed the next week that said ''All property owned or permanently used by Powerfuls may be damaged. It will be their responsibility. ''Adelaide was saddened to find out that one of her Normal best friend's father was a Soldier. After watching all of their friends disappear, the Setto family wondered why they hadn't been arrested. That same night, they made plans to move to England and live there until the War was over. Just as they were about to open the portal, they were unfortunately caught and taken away. Adelaide wasn't at home at the time. She had gone to a friend's house to say goodbye. She was just about to boat over to the island on her way back when she saw it docked at the house. Terrified, she flew away, dodging all shots being pelted at her by Soldiers and anti-Powerfuls alike. Adelaide hid underground and, for the next few days, lived on the bread that her friend had given her as a goodbye present. One day, she was awoken by a rattling noise. She saw a cart wizz past her and, looking down, realised that a dead, Powerful body was in the cart and that the Soldiers were now using this as a way of public execution. She found a way to cut the track short, so that it ended where she sat, and, using her invisibility powers, pulled people out of the cart before the Soldiers could see - the carts were not taken back, but left down there to rot. The first person Adelaide saved was a girl called Ierya Mortion. Ierya was a year older than Adelaide. Because Ierya and the woman before her were the only two people due for execution that day, the pair searched around the caves that they had found and discovered a small group of about seven people who lived underground, rebels against the Soldiers. Most of them were Powerfuls themselves, but Adelaide was pleased to see that her best friend, Ivy, and her mother were two Normal citizens who were rebelling. From there on, plans were made to stop the Soldiers and anti-Powerfuls. Adelaide continued to do what she had done with Ierya and, eventually, there were forty people living in the underground society. Five weeks later, they attacked the Soldiers and the War was won. After helping rebuild the country to its glory, Adelaide immigrated to England. She would never see her beloved Bolania again. Appearance Adelaide has dark, brown hair that falls down to the bottom of her rib cage. She has hazel eyes and pale skin. Category:Main Characters Category:Stories by Bailey Category:Empty Category:Females Category:Powerfuls Category:Aurons Category:Bolanians